Megatronus
by PandaJeter
Summary: Megatron embarks on a journey into Unicron's spark, and emerges with no memory. The Matrix seems responsible, but why has this happened? What does the Matrix want with Megatron. Will he stay with the Autobots, or will he venture to his old self yet again?
1. Chapter 1

I would have to say it felt good to have my sworn enemy, Optimus Prime under my foot. I was going to KILL him finally, helpless under my foot as I leered down at him, so HELPLESS. I finally won after all these vorns, the last Prime under MY foot, and at MY mercy. "Why is the blood of Unicron erupting from beneath here?" Optimus asked from beneath my foot, weakly, pitifully.

"A question Optimus, that you will take to your grave." I sneered at him. I rose my blade up and was about to strike the weak Prime down, but then I saw a ground bridge open, and then WAM. I was knocked away from Optimus. I looked at my attacker, and it was that lowly Wrecker, Bulkhead. He didn't let me retain my ground though, as he kept striking me. Dents in my metal, but he could pack a punch. My body was slowly getting damaged by the Wrecker's strikes. I regained my ground quickly though, I caught the Wrecker's arm and pushed it aside, and then punched the slagger away from me.

I heard the Motorcycle, the femme shout to her comrade, "BULK, NOW NOW NOW!" He looked over to her, and then turned, transformed, and ran from me. I took off after the Autobots; Optimus wasn't going to escape me this time! I ran, and then the big lug transformed, and I extracted my blade, intent on killing him. He was in the air, and then he hopped off his right leg into the ground bridge, but he wasn't safe yet. I brought my blade down that was infused by the dark energon on him, but the ground bridge closed on me, leaving my blade to crash into the ground.

I yanked my blade from out the ground, and sheathed it. I wiped some of my energon off me, and yelled after them, "This is merely the beginning; I have enough dark energon to reanimate Unicron himself! HAHAHAHA, YES, HAHAHAHA!" I stopped, and then I looked around at all the massive amounts of dark energon, just waiting to be mined by me. "Soundwave?" I asked the silent mech, and knowing that he was listening I continued, "Bring the ship over here to my coordinates, and tell Airachnid to ready the mining crew, they have a lot of dark energon to mine." I ended my communication, and I soon saw my ship above me. I walked over to the hatch that was bringing the mining crew down, and the Vehicon's come down the elevator with their mining tools. They all bowed when they saw me at the foot of the elevator, "Well," I asked them, "Don't just stand there, get to work."

"Yes sir." The all said, and then they rushed out of the elevator, going about their duties. I strode into the elevator, and it brought me back up into my ship. I walked to my command post, and I said, "Rivers of your very life blood, rising from the depths to become one with me." I screamed, as I saw a vision, a vision of… an explosion? That couldn't happen if Unicron awakened, this was mine, and his planet to rule, and ours only. That won't happen though, because Unicron is right here, and I was not going to let him just go.

I put it behind me, and then I walked to the main hanger, and Soundwave was there, and he had a message. It was a spark beat, Unicron's spark beat. "Stop Soundwave, turn it off!" I told him. "I can still hear it pounding in my brain." The fragging spark beat hurt like slag itself. It eventually went away, relieving me greatly. I looked up and Soundwave was back at his computer, monitoring everything on the ship. I went back to where I was before, and then the vision struck me a couple more time in the next hour, but then I was interrupted by Airachnid, as she walked up and said to me, "Lord Megatron, our Cargo hold is nearly filled with the dark substance. I recommend a retreat; the troops are growing weak from its effects." She said to me.

"And yet I grow stronger." I made up my mind as I said to Airachnid, "Airachnid, you are in command until my return."

"Your return from where master?" She inquired me.

"From my audience with Unicron." I answered her. I walked to the hanger, and I transformed and took off to the volcano.

I reached the volcano that was erupting the dark energon, and then I landed inside it, transforming back into my bipedal form, and said, "I feel your presence, share your very spark, I call on you as my lord and master oh mighty Unicron." I said to the huge purple cloud that I knew Unicron was in. I heard a crack of thunder, and then his face finally formed out of the clouds.

"Who should speak to me?" Unicron asked me.

"Your servant most humble, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, at your very herald, the one that wielded the dark energon which binds us, to awaken you once again, the prophecy has been fulfilled! It is only the beginning of what we will accomplish together, for you shall rule this planet and those who walk upon it through me." I answered him.

"Prideful fool," Unicron spat at me with his dominating voice, how dare he oppose me, Megatron, I was the one that rose him from his slumber after all, "How dare you think you're so capable of summoning my life force, I rise because I have deemed it my time."

"Master, I did not mean to over step." I answered him.

"Silence worm!" He yelled at me, "I have no need of your lowly assistance."

"Please my lord, I exist only to serve you." I told him.

"What is this I sense?" He asked me. "The taint of Primus, here?"

"That is Optimus," I spat out his name with vigor, and I rose from kneeling and continued, "The last of the Primes our sworn enemies."

"You possess loyalty to me, but yet another disciple of Primus to live?!"

"I WILL DESTROY HIM FOR YOU, HIS SCREAMS WILL BE HEARD!" I answered back at him.

"I grow weary of your prattle, surely if you had the power to destroy this Prime, you would've done so already, I will deal with him myself." He said to me, and then he vanished. 'What a glitch.' I said to myself. He was going to kill the Prime for me, but I was supposed to do it for him. I was shot again by the vision, only this time, I saw earth blowing up, I recognized it. 'If that happens I will have no planet left to rule, it can't happen. And the only way to defeat Unicron is to use the Matrix of leadership itself to kill him, and that means Optimus.' Faved with my only other option, I would have to align with the Autobots for the time being.

I transformed and took off towards Unicron, intent on getting there before he destroys him. I reached a, massive Unicron giant, although I knew it wasn't himself, I could destroy well enough, and he was about to turn Optimus into scrap metal. I pushed my engines to their maximum power, and I shot at the Unicron giant, tearing it to pieces before Optimus joined the well of all sparks. I heard the scout beep, ""I didn't do that, did you?"" He asked them.

"Wasn't me." Arcee said.

"Me neither." The Bulkhead said.

"Ratchet?" The femme asked.

"What is it, what happened?" He asked her.

I decided to not leave them in the dark, so I answered, "I happened!" I stood on the replica of Unicron, and I leered down at them. I then jumped down to Optimus, who had just struggled his way out of the rocks.

"Megatron!?" Bulkhead asked alarmed.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron." I heard the medic say.

"Don't be so sure," The femme answered. "Megatron just saved Optimus's tailpipe."

I prepped my gun, but then offered my hand down to Optimus, and he took it. I then raised him up, "It is rather ironic," I said to him, "considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark."

Optimus threatened me, "That option remains very much in play."

"I would expect nothing less." I spat back at him. "However, I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy, Unicron the chaos bringer."

"Hah!" The medic spoke through the communications, "absurd, Unicron is evil and incarnate, if Megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?"

"Because Megatron's pride would not allow anyone but himself to rule this planet."

"You know me all too well Optimus." I said to him.

"You lead an army of con's, why come to us?" The Wrecker said.

"Because particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command, the power of a Prime." I said as I pointed at Optimus.

"Hah, then I guess we don't need you." Bulkhead said.

"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him, Unicrons life blood runs through me, only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements. Optimus, our past alliances, Autobot Decepticon no longer matter, not while Unicron lives." I said to them.

"The past always matters!" The riled up medic said.

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon, how long do expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus inquired me.

"Only as long as mutually beneficial." I answered him.

Optimus then asked, "And when our proposed to shared mission is complete?"

"I will conquer this earth, my way." I told him.

Arcee then asked, "Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?"

"Lining with a lesser of two evils is still siding with evil." Ratchet said.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron?" I spat at them, "Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste, Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment the bringer of chaos evolves, mutating earth from the inside out, what we've witnessed until now is just a prologue of the utter devastation his arrival will wreak upon your world."

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee asked.

"Make no mistake, this time there will be a planet left for me to rule." I said to her.

"Even if we agree, Unicron is all the way down at the center of the earth, how are we supposed to get there, drive?" Bulkhead asked.

"There is only one way." Optimus answered.

"Absolutely not," The grouchy medic said, "Ground bridging into space, or onto moving trains isn't difficult enough, but plotting a blind jump inside of a sentient being? Besides, that much direct exposure to dark energon will debilitate you, you haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has."

"Yet another strong argument, for soliciting, my guidance."

"You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"If you transport us to this planets core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark, the very heart of his darkness." I said to them.

"Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" She inquired.

"With the Matrix of Leadership." He answered.

"It was the combined power of the Primes, that defeated Unicron so long ago, the very reason he now seeks to destroy you." I pointed at Optimus.

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicrons spark would return him to stasis." It was working, and all we needed to do was defeat him, and then I would crush Optimus's very spark in front of him.

I saw the rocks moving on the ground towards the dead giant, and that meant one thing, Unicron was attempting to destroy us with these foot soldiers. "We got another one." Bulkhead said.

"Ratchet, send the ground bridge." Optimus said to the medic.

"Wait, we're opening up a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?" The femme said.

"And seriously he is going to risk his own spark to save us." The Wrecker spat at me.

"Hahahaha, hardly my nature. Consider my offer, I shall keep it busy." I then Transformed and took off. I started shooting at the pestering giants, but I wouldn't last long with how many there were, but I was confident that Optimus would see reason. I raced through all the limbs that were thrown at me, but they wouldn't stop me. I circled down after dodging a blow, and lit up one of their legs, successfully destroying one.

Then what I was waiting for happened, "Megatron, we are sending transport."

"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason Optimus." I then circled around and transformed into my bipedal form and smashed my fist through one of the giant's heads, cracking it under my power. I then proceeded to land, right in front of the open ground bridge before me, leading to the Autobot base, and I walked through, leaving the Unicron soldiers behind me. As soon as I stepped foot in the base, I was greeted by all the Autobots prepping their guns, all except Optimus.

"So, this is where the magic happens, quaint." I said to them.

"You…" The boy that I shot earlier said.

"Ah, you're looking much better than the last time we met little one, humans, resilient."

"Come on raft, he's isn't worth it."

"And you, I'd never forget a face, even that of a human." I said to him, but he just ignored me, and walked away. The human drilled through the wall, and he looked at me, and I said to him 'I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question? If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me, I guarantee that you will never have a better opportunity than right now. Well, what are you waiting for?' I taunted him, 'think of the glory, seize the day, Optimus would.'

'No, he wouldn't.' the human answered me. 'Not like this.' He turned and walked back to the drill.

'I will be sure to share the details of our conversation with Optimus, the day I rip out his spark!'

The other human startled me out of my flashback, as she threatened me, "YOU DOUBLE CROSS ANYONE, MINE IS THE FACE YOU'LL NEVER FORGET, NEVER!" The man behind her, agent Fowler, grabbed her from behind and dragged her away.

"Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." Optimus told Ratchet. I pushed past Optimus, and gave the coordinates to the disgruntled medic. I waited on Optimus to come back, and when he did, we were going to go through.

"Locked and ready." Ratchet said.

"You first." Arcee said to me.

"As you wish." I said to her, and I walked through the ground bridge, and arrived in the site of standing on Unicron's veins, dark energon everywhere.

"So how long before Unicron knows we're here." The femme asked.

"Make no mistake, he already does." I answered her, and then I started leading them towards Unicron's spark.

I was hit with the same vision, except it was earth exploding, I recognized it. That couldn't happen, there would be a planet left for me to rule this time around! "Unicron grows ever stronger." I warned them.

"How do we know that Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us all into a trap?" She asked Optimus.

"We do not." Optimus answered her, and then they started following me again.

We reached the inner part of Unicron, and his spark was just across the vein. "Unicrons spark is near." I told them.

"After you." The femme said as she gestured for me to go out of the tunnel first. I didn't respond to her, I just walked ahead.

"hhhhh." Bulkhead groaned.

""Are you alright?"" Bumblebee asked him.

"I'm fine Bee, just woozy."

"The dark energon, it's starting to affect him, steady as you go Bulk." She said, 'You don't say.' I thought to myself sarcastically.

"He's preparing to expel us." I told them all. Then we heard some whirrs of some sort. As alert as we could be I thought at the moment, we looked around, trying to see what glitched up thing Unicron has prepared for us this time around. And then we saw them, a huge swarm of Cybertronian birds, coming right at us, kind of like antibodies.

"What are those things?" The Wrecker asked Optimus as the Autobots prepped their guns.

"As we are inside Unicron's body, it stands to reason that they are some sort of antibody." Optimus said, and then he prepped his gun for battle. The Auto bots and I started shooting at the antibodies, killing them one by one. I shot at the pestering things as they came, a never ending flow of them. Then they returned their fire to us, making me block myself. Optimus then extracted his blade, and skewered the antibody in half. He then transformed his hand back into a gun, and started shooting the things out of the sky. The femme then did a foolish thing, she jumped over one of them, and shot at it until it died, it then blew up, and she went flying off the vein, and landed on another one. The Bulky one grew so weak from the dark energon, that he almost fell off. The scout looked at him, and just before he fell, the scout saved him, but wasn't strong enough to pull him back up.

Optimus and I resumed fighting, knowing each other's movements so well of how many times we fought against each other. Covering each other as we moved around, I smashed one with my fist, as another felt my wrath in a gun shot. I then kicked one in the face, and then shot one down. Shooting some more down, I extracted my blade and impaled one of them. I then moved around to shoot some more, I then shot one, slid my blade out, and met contact behind me as he felt my wrath. I then smashed one into scrap metal with my fist, and stepped back, Optimus and I back to back shooting the vermin. Optimus then left to go save his weak comrade, but I was busy killing the things that would never stop coming. We then moved towards Unicron's spark, and then the femme finally got back up to us by hitching a ride on one of the antibodies. She landed in front of me, and then we ran along.

They came in waves as we shot them down, so many of them. I kept shooting, and then I smashed one into the ground, turning and blasting another, and then slicing one in half. 'Megatron, do as I command!' Unicrons voice came in my head. Get out of my head you glitched up fragger! 'Destroy the Prime!' His voice said to me. He was taking over my body, I fought him, I wouldn't let him. "AHHHGGG!" I screamed as I fought to expel him from me.

"Megatron!?" Optimus asked me.

"HRRRGGG! AHH!" I pulled Optimus down, and destroyed one of the antibodies that were coming straight at him. "Unicron's spark lies just beyond." I said to Optimus pointing at the door.

"How do we get inside?" Optimus asked me.

"By fooling Unicrons defenses into believing we're not a threat." I told him.

I walked to the entrance, and I called upon the dark energon inside me, and the door opened as soon as I came into contact with it.

"Autobot's, I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can." He said to his lackeys as he ran after me.

We arrived at the chaos bringer's spark shortly, and Optimus finally caught up to me. "Optimus," I told him, "swiftly." He nodded as he walked forward. Then suddenly we were both struck by the fragger, and it hurt like slag. Suddenly Unicron made his way into me, I couldn't fight him off, no matter how hard I tried. He urged me forward, and just as I was about to strike him down, I forced my left arm to stop my right arm. Unicron wouldn't have his way with me.

"MEGATRON IS COMMANDED BY NO ONE!" I yelled at Unicron. The glitch wouldn't take control of me! He kept coming, trying to force me, and then my brain offlined, Unicron succeeded and took control. 'It's up to you Optimus.' Were my last thoughts.

"Hrrgg, what happened?" I said to myself. I got up slowly, and I saw Orion, laying on the ground. I rushed over to him regardless of how much my circuits cried out. "Orion, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes Megatronus, but where are we?" Orion asked me.

"I don't know Orion." I answered him. WHERE were we, and how did we get here. I put my hand out and I pulled Orion up.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Someone said as they burst in the door.

"Why did he call me that?" Orion asked.

"I don't have any idea." I said.

"Do you know who they are?" Orion asked.

"I can't pull them back in my processer." I said.

"Come on Optimus, don't you know who we are?" The big green one said.

"Why are you calling him that?" I asked them.

"Ratchet, I think we may have a problem."

"Ratchet?" Orion and I asked.

"What, what is it?" I heard his voice come through the communicator.

"Can you take us to him?" I asked them.

"Optimus and Megatron don't have any idea who they are." The blue one said.

"I'm sending a ground bridge." Ratchet said to us.

"Why did you call me that? My name is Megatronus, and this is Orion." I asked them. Then a big green thing suddenly popped up, I could only assume that that was the ground bridge.

"Come on you two, let's get back to Ratchet." The femme said.

"Okay, we know Ratchet, and if what you say is true, then we will follow." I said to her, "Orion, I think we can trust them, but I will protect you if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you Megatronus, I really need to learn how to defend myself." Orion said to me.

"I asked you to back on Cybertron to, and speaking of Cybertron, what happened and why are we here, and what is here?" I asked the blue femme.

"Our home planet Cybertron was inflicted by war and the two armies were led by you two. We are on earth because your quest for power destroyed Cybertron." She pointed at me.

"Megatronus would never do anything to harm Cybertron!" Orion said to her.

"And Orion hates violence!" I said.

""Let's just go through the ground bridge, Ratchet is waiting on us, he could explain it better."" The yellow one beeped.

"Why can't he speak?" I asked them.

"Because you tore out his voice box!" The green one said.

"Bulkhead, calm down." The femme told him.

"So your name is Bulkhead?" Orion asked.

"Yes." He said as he disappeared into the ground bridge, and we followed. Besides, if they trick us, I can cover Orion so he can get away.

We both walked through to see Ratchet and I asked him, "Ratchet, what's going on?"

"What do you mean Megatron?" He asked.

"My name is Megatronus, and this is Orion for the last time." I said to them

"Ratchet could you please tell us what's going on?" Orion asked him.

"Of course, Orion, you used to be a Prime, and when you used the Matrix of Leadership to destroy Unicron, you lost your memory. Megatronus, I don't know how you lost your evil side-"

I cut him off, "Me? Evil, what an absurd accusation, and Orion was never a Prime."

"Listen to me, both of you, Orion was a Prime after he was chosen, and you were our sworn enemy, but now since your dark side has been somehow vanished, we will let you stay. Jack, we need to go back to Cybertron to get Orion's memory back, and to get it back in him so he can be a Prime again." Ratchet said to us.

"Why me?" Jack said.

"Optimus granted you with that key, it grants access to Vector Sigma, the repository of the wisdom of the Primes." He told the Human.

The shorter human asked, "Is that some kind of super computer?"

The one called Jack said, "So we can just download Op- Orions memories back into him, great! Which one's the big V, over here, somewhere in the back?"

"Vector Sigma is more than a super computer human." I said to him, "It is an ancient source of mystical power, on Cybertron."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Ratchet said.

"JACKSON DARBY, you will not be traveling to another planet!" The taller femme said.

"I'm in!" The shorter femme said.

"You're not going either Miko, not when one of you can!" The taller one said, obviously she is the creator of them. And she pointed at us.

"We would love to see Cybertron again, right Orion." I asked him.

"Yes, I would be great to go see it again."

"You do realize that the planet has been ravaged by war?" Ratchet asked us.

"But it's our home planet Ratchet, we want to see what happened to it." Orion answered.

"Fine, Megatronus can go, but who knows what dangers are still there, maybe even scraplets."

"I'm not going." Bulkhead said quickly.

"Orion, you have to live, because you are Optimus, although you may not think it. Megatronus, you and Arcee will go to Cybertron, but we will need a means of getting there."

"Don't you have a space bridge?" I asked.

"No, it was destroyed." Ratchet answered.

"And I'm sure you don't have the tools to make one." Orion asked.

"Correct."

"Junes right, why send a boy to do a bot's job?"

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma, or one chosen by a Prime and since, so called Orion, is this Optimus, he chose you Jack, he gave the key card to you, It is now imprinted with his unique bio signature." I answered for Ratchet.

"So you mean Jack's some kind of honorary Prime?" Miko asked me.

"Let's just say Jack is the only one that can return Optimus to the Autobot you all knew." I told her.

"But why would Optimus endanger a human, a child?" June said.

"I think you mean sparkling, but if I did give it to him, it was with good reason probably." Orion said.

"Human terms Orion, he's a child."

"I'm not a child or a sparkling mom!" Jack protested.

"Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Jack than that meets the eye." Arcee said.

"All of which if moot." Ratchet said, "The key card is useless to us without a means of reaching Cybertron, which we at present, do not possess.

"Dude, what about that?" Miko said as she pointed at the ground bridge.

"Miko, the ground bridge barely got them in the earth's orbit, remember?"

"Yeah, but Ratchet built it, can't he just turbo charge the thing." The human femme just thought this was all just a game.

The conversation ended there, and I was tired, so I asked Ratchet, "Where do we recharge?"

"In the back, you can have the first one on the right, and Orion the left."

"Thanks Ratchet." Orion and I said at the same time. We walked down the hall to the doors, and then I said to Orion, "See you in a couple of megacycles Orion."

"You too Megatronus." Orion said to me, as we parted ways. I walked into my room, and it was a basic one, a bed and desk, with a lamp. I flopped down on the bed, and for some reason I felt like I did a lot today, and like I haven't recharged in a few orbital cycles. I then forced my body into recharge, finding it soothing to me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Megatronus, you need to get up, you are going to Cybertron in a breem." Ratchet's voice startled me out of my recharge. How long have I been in recharge?

"Okay." I said sleepily. "How long was I out?"

"2 orbital cycles." My optics enlarged at that one, 2 orbital cycles. He left after that, and I was left to try to get myself up. When I finally did, I had to stretch my stiff gears out because I could barely move. After that, I then proceeded to drink the 2 energon cubes Ratchet got for me. I was the last one in the Silo because everyone, including Orion was there watching me enter the room.

"When are we leaving?" I asked them.

"Now." Arcee said. She proceeded to transform into her vehicle form, and Jack got on.

"Megatronus, let me introduce you to the team, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and sometimes Wheeljack is here when he wants to be." Ratchet said to me, a slight twinge in his voice when he mentioned Wheeljack, wonder what he did to get Ratchet's circuits in a wad. I nodded to all of them, acknowledging them. "Now, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and I will be guarding the space bridge, while agent fowler the humans, and Orion wait here and operate the Ground bridge. You and Arcee will go through the space bridge and retrieve the knowledge of the Primes, and then we all will return here to return Orion back to his former state, Optimus."

"Okay, I'm ready." I said, and then they all transformed and left, and I proceeded to transform into my jet mode, and flew off after them. I arrived on what could only be the Decepticon ship, and they all were already attacking them all. I saw one over by the corner computer console, trying to contact his superiors. I rushed over to him, extracted my blade, and gutted him through his back, his energon gushing everywhere, splattering me. I turned to go help the others, but they were already done scraping the others. Arcee, Jack and I proceeded to enter the Ground bridge, and I braced myself for what I was about to see.

"No…. this couldn't have happened, I, this?" I asked when I saw the destruction that she said I caused, but how, WHY, would I ever do this to my planet?

"Yes," She said sharply to me, "you're quest for power brought this, and I assume you don't remember any of this do you?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't, the last thing I remember, was dubbing myself Megatronus, but I don't remember anything after that, just when I am suddenly back here woken up." I answered.

"You weren't woken up, you have been awake all these vorns, except your eyes were red, and some reason they have turned back to blue." She sharply told me.

"They have always been blue to my knowledge, unless when I guess my consciousness was in that coma or something, my eyes turned red." I answered her.

"What do you mean you don't remember anything, you have went vorns obliterating everything in your path, murdered a slew of Autobot's, and you tell me that anywhere in your glitching processer, you can't pull back any of the scrap you have done!" She yelled at me.

"Arcee, calm down." The human Jack told her.

"Shut up Jack, this is between me and Megatron,-"

"-trous." I corrected.

"Shut your fragging mouth! Jack just lead the way, and don't ask questions! And who the frag do you think you are, I know your fragging name, but your still the glitched up Megatron-"

"-TRONUS." I corrected her yet again.

"ARHG!" I reacted fast when she attacked me, dodging her blade hacks with precise, I stepped to the side when she lunged, and proceeded to punch her in the back, which sent her flying. I then crouched waiting for the next attack to come, she formed her blades into guns. I dodged her bullets, and shot back some of my own. I hit her square in the chest, and then ran over to where she was on the ground with minimal damage, because I powered down my bullets so it wouldn't hurt her so badly. She changed to her blades, and tried to make a move, but I pinned her down. "Ratchet!?" I called over the comm-link that Ratchet gave me.

"What is it Megatronus?" Ratchet answered.

"Arcee just attacked me, I've got her pinned right now, and if I let her go, she is probably going to try to extinguish my spark." I told him rapidly, Arcee's cold eyes staring straight through to my very being.

"WHAT, did you do to her!?" Ratchet yelled at me.

"Nothing, we were just talking, and when she said my name wrong I added the "trous" part to it, and the next thing I know is that I am fighting her, got her pinned, and the human is safe, just, staring at us." I answered him, looking at the human who was obviously worried about Arcee.

"Arcee, why did you attack Megatronus?" Ratchet asked her, and I could tell he was getting mad, just by the tone of his voice, although he didn't sound angry.

"What if this is all a trick, and Megatron is pretending to be Megatronus, and just using Jack to get into Vector Sigma?" Arcee told/asked him sharply.

"Pah, if this was the real Megatron, he would have extinguished Orion's spark by now, and he wouldn't have spared you, or anyone else." Ratchet told her. "Now, Arcee, I will pull you back from the mission and send Bumblebee instead, unless you really don't want to be with Jack, and you want him to be ALONE with Megatronus, with ONLY Bumblebee to protect him?"

I could tell he hit the right spot, because she withdrew her blades and responded to Ratchet, "Fine, but if he tries anything I will extinguish him."

"He won't Arcee, now get on with the mission, I still feel like the sooner we get out of here the better."

"Soundwave report." Airachnid said to Soundwave.

He replayed the massage, "Okay, we know Ratchet, and if what you say is true, then we will follow."

"That is Megatron, loyal with the Autobot's, are you absolutely sure Soundwave?" She asked him. He stayed silent. "If Megatron is with the Autobot's, then we stand no chance here, but why would he?" Airachnid said. She didn't know what to think at that moment, but if Megatron was with the Autobot's, we would have to leave, granting her with supreme command over the Decepticon's since Megatron said she was in charge. "Soundwave, cue the audio visuals." Soundwave did so. "Decepticons, Megatron has sided with the Autobot's." She stopped there when the whole ship went into chaos, hearing about their leader being on the enemies side.

She then continued, "When I know that this must be some sort of trickery, Soundwave does not lie, and I suggest an immediate retreat from here, because Megatron and Optimus fighting on the same side has us left for spare parts. And since I am the one he left in charge, I am the leader of the Decepticon's now!" She told everyone.

"Commander—uh Lord Airachnid, if we didn't have any success in defeating the Autobot's with Megatron on our side, what hope would we have of Megatron with Optimus Prime, and you in command?" The Vehicon Steve said.

"I trained under Starscream, who trained under Megatron, and I have trained under Megatron too, so it's only right for me to take the position. Soundwave, set coordinates for Regulan 4." She commanded of him. Soundwave turned, and he wasn't about to leave this planet, not while his Lord and master Megatron is out there. "Step down Soundwave." Airachnid threatened, but Soundwave stood his ground against her, and then she lunged. Soundwave blocked her attacks with ease, then he latched a servo onto her, and sent her flying across the bridge. He launched Laserbeak out, and when she looked up at him, she noticed he wasn't there. Laserbeak shot her, and then Soundwave stomped on her face. "STAND DOWN!" She yelled at him.

"Soundwave superior, Airachnid inferior." Soundwave said to her, and then he picked her up, and he plunged his servo into her spark, and grabbed it out of its chassis. He then proceeded to crush it in his hands, and threw her down the scrap compactor.

"Watch out for the quiet ones." Knockout said.

Soundwave relayed a message from the departed Starscream, "If Megatron is up there, I shall bring him back." The message got out to them, and then he relayed a message to Knockout, combining a few of Megatron's words to make a sentence, "Knockout, you're in charge until," He then used Starscream's voice, "Megatron's," He relayed Megatron's voice, "return, and don't fail me." He then walked back to his computer, and resumed what he was doing.

"Okay, you heard what he said, I'm in charge, so…. Get back to work?" Knockout guessed. Soundwave was going to keep close tabs on him, anything he would do to overstep his boundaries would be stopped by Soundwave himself, Megatron would come back to us, he just knew it.

Soundwave then received a Transmission from someone he wasn't expecting, Shockwave. "Soundwave, Megatron and a blue femme are walking towards Vector Sigma, engage?" He asked him. Shockwave already knew about Megatron's resent processor malfunction, and was prepared.

Soundwave responded in his own voice, "Engage."

/

She glared at me the whole way. The whole WAY to Vector Sigma she glared, and didn't utter a sound, just followed Jack, and stared daggers through me. I tried to ignore her, but when someone just glares at you constantly, you just keep thinking that they may attack you at any second, and I had good reason to be on guard, already got attacked once. Yeah we were walking alright, but something didn't seem right, like something was just going to pop out at any second, but it wasn't Arcee, but something else. I tried to brush it aside, but it kept growing, like I somehow knew that we were not going to have a walk in the park.

"Arcee, I think we're being watched." I warned her.

"Have you even taken a look at this place, who in the world would be here?" She asked me.

"I don't know," I said to her, and then something jumped in front of us, about ten feet away, "Maybe that guy?" I said sarcastically.

"This is no time for jokes Megatron, THAT is Shockwave, but wait a minute, how in the world did you escape the explosion?" She asked him.

"You underestimate me, I designed the thing, you wouldn't think I would make precautions?"

"Arcee, I don't think now would be a good time for chatting, seeing as he is obviously a threat." I said to her, and she was about to make a retort, but Shockwave decided that that was enough talk, because he shot, and thank Primus that Arcee is quick, or she would've been scrapped. I powered up my gun to its full power/normal status, but I couldn't hit him because he dodged mine, but Arcee's just bounced off of him. The crazy femme proceeds to tell him, "You know, Cliffjumper wanted a rematch with you, but he won't be getting it because he died, but I guess I will have to have the rematch instead." Shockwave took his attention off of me, but then I realized what she was doing, since her bullets couldn't scratch Shockwave, mine would because I am more powerful, and it worked too. I shot him in the side of his head, but I missed what I was aiming for, his eye.

"You will pay for that Megatron." He said to me, and then he proceeded to focus all his attention on me. He stopped shooting, and instead started to charge with his, gun? I extracted my blade, and sliced his gun, but it didn't even scratch it, his gun was like a sword, and that would explain the length of it, or it was just a powerful gun with protective plating. Either way, I was getting my aft whooped, and Arcee couldn't do anything to stop it, but the she started using her processor, and charged with her blades. She jumped, and was about to cut him in half, but he just knocked me back with a powerful blow, and knocked her away with an equally powerful thrust, she couldn't touch Shockwave. He resumed his assault on me, and it was all I could do to try to not let him find an opening so he could scrap me, but it was a matter of time before he fainted, and I followed, and then he struck me so hard in the head that my Optics offlined for an Astrosecond, and when they came back on, Shockwave was standing over me with his gun ready to fire.

"Say goodbye Megatron." He told me, but then he looked up at something, and suddenly he was sent flying, and someone else was standing in his place, but he didn't greet me. The mysterious attacker flew off after Shockwave, punching dents in him as he went, and then he shot him with the gun mounted on his right arm, and that sent Shockwave rolling a couple of feet.

"Interloper!" Shockwave yelled at him, but then he looked like he received a transmission from something, and then he transformed into a tank, and ran. Of all the things he could do, it was run, but I wasn't complaining.

The mech turned towards me, he was totally blue, but his peds were red, a laser cannon on his head, and a plasma cannon on his arm, and his face was hard as he looked at me. "Megatron, prepare to die." Everyone wants me dead for some reason, everywhere I turn, someone comes really close to killing me, and then I luck out. Arcee came back online then, and thank Primus she spoke up.

"Hey, don't worry, he's with us, some sort of thing with the matrix, uh, just ask Optimus when we get back." She rattled it off so quickly, I almost didn't catch it.

He did lower his gun, but pointed it at her, "This better not be a trick."

"I'm Arcee." With those words he lowered his gun.

"Arcee, one of the sisters, very stealthy, and almost never gets caught." He said to her.

"Who are you?" She demanded of him.

"Devcon."

"The famous bounty hunter."

"Seems you've heard of me."

"Heard of you, you've scrapped a lot of Decepticons back in the world, how could I forget that?"

"Your famous too, heck I've heard you've only got caught once, and that was by Starscream, but what are you doing on Cybertron?" He asked gruffly.

"Trying to restore Optimus Prime's memory, basically, he used the Matrix of Leadership to scrap Unicron, lost his memory, gave Jack here a key, and now we are on a treasure hunt to find Vector Sigma and restore his memory." She answered him all at once.

"Hey guys, I don't think we will need to look much farther than right here." Jack said, and Vector Sigma came up out of the ground, it looked magnificent.

"Well I guess that works." I said. We walked down the tunnel, and Devcon asked questions, and Arcee answered them because most I couldn't quite answer all the ones about anything really. We reached the middle of Vector Sigma, and right there in front of us, was it, was what we were looking for. "By the allspark." I said.

"I'm going to assume that this specimen knows what it's doing?" Devcon asked Arcee.

"Yes." She said. Jack walked up to it, and put the key in the hole, and it downloaded. We waited for a breem, and it finally downloaded, and we walked out of Vector Sigma, and Arcee then called Ratchet for the space bridge. It appeared in front of us, and we all walked through.

"HELP!" Ratchet yelled at us. Currently, Bulkhead was battling a big blue Decepticon, Bumblebee a red 'con, and Ratchet was getting tussled around by a huge purple 'con. The 'con tossed Ratchet away, and headed straight for me. I extracted my blade, and Devcon charged with me. We both managed to keep him at bay, somehow working in sync with each other, I hacked away at him, but he kept blocking my blows with his one arm, and blocked Devcon's with the other. Both me and Devcon struck at the same time, and we were holding it, but then I something grabbed me from behind, and threw me about 5 feet, and Devcon landed about 10 feet away from me. I got up, and battled him again, and Arcee joined up. Devcon finally got up and started attacking with us, and now we had him. He could barely hold off our attacks, and finally I hit him in the back with my fist, Arcee kicked him in the face, and Devcon punched him in the stomach, sending him flying.

"COME ON!" Ratchet said to us. Bumblebee, hit his red 'con away, transformed, and rolled into the ground bridge. Arcee transformed and jack hopped on, and she rolled into it, and then Devcon transformed into a space cruiser, and I into my jet mode, and we all escaped from the ship.

"Where's Bulkhead?" Ratchet asked after everyone had entered the Silo.

""I don't know."" Bumblebee said.

"Frag it all, he's probably back at the ship, slagging 'cons probably already scrapped him." Devcon said.

"Orion, open back up the coordinates to the ship, Jack, get Orion back his memory, prepare to roll ou- and fly out." Ratchet said. Orion locked onto the coordinates of the ship, and we shot through the ground bridge. When we got there the purple 'con was standing over Bulkhead, and plunged his hand right into his spark, pulled it out and crushed it before his optics.

"NO!" Ratchet said. The purple one looked at us, but the red one spoke.

"Soundwave, should we retreat, or scrap them?"

"Knockout, you're the leader of the Decepticons now, you call the shots." The blue one said.

"Breakdown, I don't think I want to have full control, after how he scrapped Airachnid earlier, I don't want to be next."

"AIRACHNID'S DEAD!" Arcee screamed. She lunged towards Soundwave, intent on killing him, was she like her friend or something?

"ARCEE!" A huge booming voice I'd never heard before boomed. I looked back, and Orion didn't seem like Orion anymore, he seemed taller, more regal, and had much more command in his voice. Arcee couldn't do much, but Soundwave chucked her at Orion, and he literally caught her, and sat her down.

"Since I call the shots, RETREAT!" Knockout shouted. All 3 of them turned and ran, and some Vehicons charged at us, but we just walked right back in the open ground bridge, Orion and Ratchet lugging him through, and I decided to help, and we dropped him into the open floor, everyone congregating around him, including myself.

"There's nothing I can do Optimus, Soundwave ripped his spark out, I'm sorry."

"I know there is nothing you can do old friend, I just wish I was quicker."

"It's not your fault Optimus, we went through, and witnessed his Spark ripped out right before our very eyes." Ratchet said to Orion, or Optimus.

"Let's give him a proper buri-"

"BULKHEAD!" The human femme Miko screamed, and my audio receptors blanked out for a second. She ran over, dodging the hands that were trying to grab her, but Optimus help his hand up, and the grabbing ceased. She cried on him for what seemed to be 10 minutes or so before she stood up, no tears in her eyes, but a fierce determination, "Who did this?"

"Soundwave." I said immediately. Everyone in the Silo turned towards me, all 'bots gave me the "Are you glitched in the fragging processor?" look, and I knew I did something wrong. She left then, and sat in the corner.

We all walked up, and then I asked Arcee, "Who's in the other rock mound?"

She seemed like she was on the brink of tears all the sudden whe she barely managed to choke out, "Cliffjumper." We gave Bulkhead a proper burial, and then Optimus spoke.

"While we have lost yet another comrade today, we result in gaining a new one, and while I know he may not be a Bulkhead, but I guarantee he will be a great friend."

"Uh Prime, I don't think I'm in to the whole friendship speech here." Devcon said.

"Your opinion is noted." Optimus said, and then continued, "Let us rejoice in the new comrade we have gained, Devcon, but let us also remember the 2 that have given their lives to protecting this world." He seemed like he was finished, and we all went back into the Silo. Bulkhead was the 2nd one to accept me into the Autobot's, because Ratchet was first, but besides that, he did, just accepted me like that, boom, and then in one fell swoop, he was scrapped by that 'con Soundwave.

"Ratchet, may I ask what Megatron is doing here?" He took a guard stance against me when I turned to face him.

"Get the fragging name straight people, s; do I need to spell it out to you all?" I said exasperated, they would never learn would they?

"Mega- Ratchet, what the scrap is going on?" Optimus asked.

Arcee was the one to sigh though, "Obviously the Matrix of Leadership hit Megatron, purified his spark, and now he remembers only what he was before he was Megatron, hence, his name now is Megatronus. Then we went on the 'cons ship to use their space bridge to transport Jack, Megatronus, and me to Cybertron. We went there, and we came across Devcon here, and Shockwave. We got our afts kicked until Devcon showed up and got Shockwave to leave. Then Soundwave came with Knockout, who is now the leader of the 'cons, and Breakdown, and started beating up on us, Ratchet tried to hold him off, but Soundwave merely tossed him around, and then we came back. Megatronus, Devcon, and I started to battle Soundwave, and Ratchet went and called you, which at the present moment you were Orion, and you opened the ground bridge, and obviously Bulkhead couldn't get away from the 'cons, so we had to go back. We arrived at the scene where Bulkhead got his spark ripped out, and then you remember the rest." Arcee said so fast the whole thing was in one sentence.

"Okay." That was all, all Optimus said was 'Okay'? Well, I guess that's all he needs, and I thought he was going to talk to me, but he just walked past. I decided to play the humans "video game" as they called it, and I sucked at it. My car would not even go straight, I was always hitting things, and Raft always killed me in it. I left Bumblebee and the humans, but Ratchet told me to go away and that he was working, and then Arcee just shunned me.

I then turned to the last 'bot on the base, Devcon. Now, to say he was a bottle of sunshine, I would be lying, but at least he would talk to me. "Hey." I said to him.

"Megatron- Megatronus." Devcon corrected himself, "Now what would have you over here?"

"Nobody will talk to me."

"You get used to that after a while," He said as he tinkered on his plasma gun, "you learn to live with it, especially if you're a bounty hunter, nobody got love for us, except maybe Prime over there, but even he keeps his distance. So, did you come here to do small talk, or you want something?"

"What could I want from you?" I asked him.

"Hah!" He laughed at me, "I can fix weapons, upgrade them, I can pretty much do anything with them, except create them, that's Ironhide's job."

"Well could you do something with my gun?" I asked him.

"I'll see what I can do, but 'con technology may be different from us 'bots."

"I'm confident." I said, but I really wasn't, but I still dislodged my gun and gave it to him. "That also has my sword in it too, so if you want to do anything with that you can." I walked away, and just watched Bumblebee and the humans play their game.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of watching them, Optimus came back into the room, and gathered me and Devcon, and then said, "Devcon, since you are here with us, you'll need an earth based vehicle mode, Jack will take you to find one, and, Megatronus, you have the option of choosing, do you want to change from a jet to a vehicle?"

"No, I like my jet mode."

"If that is your choice." He said. "Miko, give Megatronus a tour of the base." Then he left to go speak with Ratchet.

"Okay, let's go!" Miko said, although somewhat distant, but I could understand it, because obviously I was some sort of killer. We went through the tour, and something caught my interest, synthetic energon, but it wasn't done yet. Although I was a Gladiator, I did spend a lot of time in the energon studies. Then we visited other parts of the base, where the relics were, ya da ya da ya. We eventually came back to the Silo, and Devcon decided on one, and he transformed into it. I looked up the car, and was granted with results, it was a 2012 Ferrari California, its color was white, and it had a black interior. I still had to wonder how he managed to find that in Jasper.

"Nice." I said.

He transformed back, "Yeah, when we saw it, Jack's mouth was agape, and since it was cool, I got it."

That was the end of the main conversation, and everyone went back to their regular doings. "Hey Devcon?" I asked.

"What."

"Were you in any energon studies?"

"No."

"Okay." I then left him, but I turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet."

"What is it Megatronus, I'm kind of busy here." He said to me as he was working on something.

"But this is about the synthetic energon." I pushed, and I was awarded with him turning around.

"I am assuming Miko showed you that last vial?" He asked me.

"Yeah, and she told me all about it. I heard that you tried it, but impaired your judgment, and it also was kind of addicting." I told him.

"Yes, but what are you getting at here, I haven't thought of anything, heck I haven't even gave it much thought here recently with all the Unicron stuff, and then you come here, and all the sudden your good." He told me.

"Well let me see the formula for it." I asked him.

"Fine, but I don't think you're going to get anywhere with it." I gave it to me, but I needed him also.

"Don't go yet Ratch, I have an idea." The formula was simple to make, and It was complete too, except for two things. All energon had to have two ingredients in it, one made the energon not affect your brain, and the other one counter acted the addiction problem, and needless to say, Ratch was astonished about what I said to him.

"But where will we get them?" He asked me.

"Just take energon out of me, and then I can extract the ingredients we need out of it, then put it into the formula, and I think that will fix the problem, although very dangerous, it could explode." I said to him.

"Then you should go to Wheeljack's old room that he only stayed in for a day, but still managed to blow something up." He said to me. He told me the directions, and I went. I was probably in that room for a couple of days, only leaving to go get more energon when it blew up, and when I needed it. It was a tedious process, but I finally finished extracting the fragging slag from the glitched up fragging energon, but now it was onto the easier part. All I had to do now, was use Ratchet's duplicator thingy, and I had plenty of the ingredients I needed. This part was slow, but not as slow as it was getting the ingredients I needed. I had it made, and then I went out to the silo to show Ratchet. No one was there except the humans and Ratchet.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him, and he literally jumped as I said it.

"Where have you been!" He demanded of me.

"Making this." I held up the completed formula to him. "How long was I gone?"

"3 weeks to be exact."

"Well what's the problem?" I asked him as I sat the vial down.

"We have tracked a Cybertronian escape pod, and the 'cons came too. We are currently battling the 'cons, and everyone is there."

"Bridge me in."

"Okay." He opened the ground bridge, and I transformed and flew out. I transformed and landed behind the team.

"Optimus!" I shouted at him. He looked at me, and then shouted back.

"Megatronus, we need your assistance!" I sprinted over to them, but there was not much I could do without a weapon, guess I should've thought that one through. I got shot in the back, but it wasn't an ordinary shot, it was way more powerful than that. I stood back up quickly, and I saw it was a femme. She was pink, VERY pink, that was her whole body, pink.

"Elita!" Arcee shouted over the noise, and the femme designated Elita turned to face her. "He's on our side, trust me, even Optimus will say!" She turned back and charged at me. She punched and kicked at me, but she was too slow. I kept dodging, but then she pulled back suddenly and shot me with her pistol, but for a pistol, that thing had some fragging power.

"AAAAAARGH!" I yelled as I was shot and sent into a rock, Autobot or no Autobot, she just crossed my line. I charged at her this time. I punched and kicked at her, and it was all she could do to block me. I then fainted with my right foot, and brought my left hand around, grabbed her wrist so tightly, that she lost grip on her gun, lifted her into the air, and then I threw her across the battle field back into a tree. I shot the 2 trees on either side of her with her pistol, and then they landed, successfully trapping her. I then turned back to all the 'cons that were shooting at us, but Elita's gun was more than enough. Every time I hit a 'con, the bullet would go straight through them, and then it would hit another one, but wouldn't go through the second one, just scrapped them. Then an Insecticon flew straight towards Optimus, but I guess he didn't get the memo about her gun, because I shot him out of the air, successfully scrapping it. We finished the other 'cons shortly.

"Megatron, that was Elita 1!" Arcee then charged at me with her blades, and then I shot her with Elita's gun, but she dodged, and came in trying to kill me. I dodged, but she faltered when Optimus called her, but that was all I needed. I round-housed kicked her in the face, and then picked her up off the ground, and threw her at Elita 1, who was starting to stand, but fell back down when Arcee smashed into her.

"EVERYONE, STAND DOWN!" A new voice yelled, but it wasn't Optimus, it was someone else. A huge 'bot came out of the woods, but he was wounded a little, but still held a commanding note.

"Ultra Magnus, Elita 1?" Optimus said.

"Yes Optimus, and to answer the questions that you are about to ask, me and Elita was on a mission to get some energon off a 'con ship, but then we were about to become one with the allspark, but thank Primus we were near an escape pod, otherwise we would've died, then we were induced to stasis, and next thing we know is that we're landing very hard on this ground, and swamped into battle."

"Ratchet, send the ground bridge, and prepare to heal 2 patients." Optimus said to him.

"Hold on, we're bringing Megatron into the base?" Ultra Magnus asked alarmed.

"He is on our side, I will fill you in later old friend, but now we need to get you and Elita back into base to Ratchet." The ground bridge blasted open, and I brought Elita 1 into then base, seeing as the hit took her unconscious. Ratchet didn't look pleased when he saw Elita, and then he asked me, "Let me guess, they attacked you, and you protected yourself resulting in this." He pointed at Elita in my arms, and when she wasn't attacking me, she was actually kind of pretty.

"Here you go Ratch." I said, and then I laid down Elita, and then went to get some recharge, because I was about to pass out, 3 weeks wide awake, and then going into battle, not smart. I laid down on my birth, but I was mulling over things in my head. I saw Optimus looking at Elita with worry, but this was a different kind of worry, I mean sure he worried about everyone, but this was something more than that. She was a cute femme, but obviously Optimus has claimed her someway. My thoughts drifted onto a subject that I least expected, Arcee. Here I was, getting thoughts about Arcee, and of course she was the most beautiful femme I've laid my eyes on, but she hates me, to a degree. I had no more time to think because I was dragged into recharge before I knew what happened.

/

"Optimus, what's up with all these Autobot's just somehow showing up in a matter of a month, what, like 3 just magically appeared out of nowhere, and say, 'hey we're here?'"

"I don't know Jack, maybe Primus is at work, but at any rate, we should be thankful that they are here." Optimus answered him.

"What about Megatron, how in the world did he just turn back to good, it's not possible in so many ways."

"Again Jack, I do not know, but somehow the Matrix of Leadership wiped away the darkness in his spark. The Matrix is a purifier, and it is told that when it chooses to purify someone, it just does, but no one knows how, or why it does this. There has been some speculation that it does this every 5 centuries, but no one knows for sure."

"Optimus, the matrix is gone now, do you think it made the right choice in purifying Megatron's spark?" Jack asked him.

"I do not think it is gone Jack, just repairing itself somewhere in the universe, but when it is needed again, I will surely appear to the Cybertronian that needs it the most." Optimus told him.

"How in the world can it do that, everyone knows that thing has hit the scrap heap." Jack said. So many questions for one so young, but some Optimus can't answer for him.

Optimus faltered, he did not want to disappoint him because he didn't know the answer, but it doesn't mean to lie to him, "I do not know Jack, all that I can hope for the moment is, that Megatronus doesn't refer back to his old self, and that Elita is alright."

"Why is Elita so precious to you anyway?" Jack asked him.

This time Optimus felt like he was punched in the gut, he could not, and absolutely would not tell him that she—"Jack, it is my duty to worry about 'bots that are on my team, and ones that are not yet."

Jack gave him a look of speculation, but then said to Optimus's relief, "Okay Optimus." And then he walked away.

Optimus followed Jack back into the Silo, where he ran off to the other humans, "Ratchet?" Optimus asked the medic as he walked over.

"Yes Optimus?" Ratchet said to him as he stopped working to look at him.

"I hear that Megatronus has made quite the discovery."

"Yes, but we are not testing it until he wakes up from stasis."

"I don't think you'll have to wait much longer." Optimus said as Megatronus walked into the Silo with Devcon.

"So you're done?" I asked Devcon as we were walking.

"Yep, their right here, all done."

"What improvements have you made on them?"

"I've increased your blaster power by upgrading some parts in your gun, but there's not much I could do since your gun was almost the most powerful gun already, but if Ironhide's out there somewhere, he could probably make that into a meaner gun than it is now. On your sword, well, put everything on." He handed me my weapons back to me, and I fitted them into place. "Now, if you touch your left servo right below the hole that your bullets come out from, and touch the flat of your blade, well do it, and see what happens." I did as I was instructed, and then an orange substance formed over my blade, until my blade was turned into a dark orange color. "I wouldn't touch that." Devcon said right before my servo made contact with it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, it's poison." He said gruffly to me. I looked at it, and I couldn't believe it. How in the allspark had he managed to reshape my blade to do this? I know he is a crazy weapon repairer thingy, but still, this was not a feat to go unrecognized.

"How—But what happens when it runs out, the poison?" I asked him.

"What type of question is that, 're you glitching or something Megatronus? Just come back to me when you need a refill, and I'll have it for ya." He then closed the conversation, and walked off and sat down, starting to tinker with that gun of his. I then realized something, I didn't know how to turn it off.

I walked over to him, but he seemed to know what I was going to ask him, and then he said, "Turn it off by saying 'off'."

"Off." I said out loud, and then the poison immediately drained away from the blade, leaving it to its regular state. "Ho—"

"I programmed your sword with your voice, so only you can command its poison." He then focused his attention on his gun, but I decided to leave him.

"Megatronus." Optimus said, and I looked over to see him standing with Ratchet with the synthetic energon in his hand.

Ratchet then spoke, "It's time to test this stuff out, and let's pray it works." I then walked over to them, and we started the process of testing it on multiple machines, and all of them were successful, to our surprise, but I told them it wasn't ready to be tested on us yet.

Ratchet seemed weary of the synthetic energon, but I didn't let it trouble me much. Optimus was patient, but even I could tell he was tired of watching us do the experiments, so I said to him, "You know Optimus, you don't have to stick around, if you have something you'd rather be doing, then go do it, I think Ratchet and I have it down."

"No, I will stay here Megatronus." And with that, I turned back to my work station. We tested about, eh, maybe 100 to 150 machines, for simple purposes. When I felt like we was ready too, I told them, "I will be right back." No one asked any questions though, and I jogged to my room because I was excited that it might work. I opened my door, and I walked over to my berth, and pulled out the transparent box, and as to be expected, the scraplet was still in there. I captured it right before it got to the unfinished synthetic energon, and kept it ever since. Scraplets did have similarities with us, so if it went bad, I would need another test subject, and another idea, but this was it, it had to work, or it would remain unfinished. I walked back, and almost immediately, everyone gasped.

"WHAT IS THAT THING DOING IN HERE!" Arcee screeched at me, and it was enough to make me flinch and back up a step.

"Don't worry, just a test subject." I said as I waved my hand nonchalantly.

"Don't worry?" She then laughed, and then yelled at me, "YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE THINGS DO!" I then just ignored her as I set it down next to the stuff, and good thing I did, because I got wacked in the back of the head by a foot, but I caught myself. I turned around, and what do you know, it's that trifling pink 'bot Elita 1. I kicked her across the room, and turned back to my work. Obviously someone was holding her back from attacking me, and it was probably Optimus because I didn't see him. I carefully stuck a tube in the cage, and dropped 3 drops in the cage, and then pulled out of it. I tapped the box, waking it, and it immediately went for the synthetic energon, Ratchet and I watched as it engulfed the little amount. It then fell, and then about an Astrosecond later it was up, except its blue eyes weren't blue, they were stark green. It jumped up and tried to attack me, it didn't work, except it did do something, it cracked the glass.

"Jack get the fire extinguisher, the scraplet is about to escape." I looked around for Jack, but he wasn't here.

"Off at school." Arcee said. And then for the first time ever, I heard Ratchet do a brief curse under his breath.

"Don't worry Ratchet, I've got this." As soon as the words left my mouth the scraplet broke free, and targeted me. I touched my blade, and the poison filled the blade, and I briefly saw Ratchet gape at the sword. I cut at it, but it dodged, scraplets didn't dodge, only attack. The scraplet and I danced around, and it saw an opening, and started chewing on my right servo, but that was its mistake. I grabbed the scraplet off, and crushed it with my bare servos. "Off." My orange blade died off, no poison had left it yet.

"Holy Primus, how-"

I cut him off, "Devcon." And that pretty much summed it all up.

"Okay Ratchet, I am absolutely sure it will work now, and I will test myself." Before anyone even responded, I injected the rest of it into my arm, and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"HOLY PIT SPAWNED OF FRAGGING SLAG!" Ratchet screamed as I watched Megatronus induce himself with it. He couldn't possibly be thinking when he did that, but I still watched as Ratchet moved a mile a minute, taking energon levels and who knows what else. It would be better if he was gone though, wouldn't have any slagging thing to do with him, wouldn't have to worry about him turning back into the glitched up son of Unicron pit spawned mech he once was. Still, he was helpful in some ways, I mean, if he lives we have a new form of energon, and it will fuel us, but still.

"Arcee," Optimus's familiar voice cut in, "it is your turn to do patrols." I sighed, I didn't want to do fragging patrol.

So you know what I do, I lie to Optimus, "I want to see if Megatronus is okay." He speculated me, but to my relief, he bought the farfetched lie. He walked over to Devcon and he went out on patrol instead. I was forced to wait and pretend I cared about his wellbeing, sheesh, I don't know why anyone even cared about this glitch, of what he's done to us, he's lucky me and Elita haven't teamed up to scrap him. But, obviously Optimus believes he has changed, so I waited while he was unconscious.

"Soundwave, any news going around the block?" Knockout asked Soundwave.

He turned from his computer and played back his message, "Okay Ratchet, I am absolutely sure it will work now, and I will test myself. / HOLY PIT SPAWNED OF FRAGGING SLAG!"

"Seems like lord Megatron committed suicide, tsk, well this is good right, this means we won't have to battle him." Soundwave tilted his head in slight ignition, "Um, well I'm certain he will be alright, any word on how closer Shockwave and Snapdragon are to Earth?"

Soundwave played back a message, "We have arrived in the cluster in which the Earth is in. We will be here in approximately a deca-cycle."

"3 weeks until they arrive, tsk, we will need backup soon because the Autobot's are growing in numbers.

Soundwave played yet another message from Shockwave, "We've established contact with the Decepticons of Thundercracker and Slugslinger, and they will be present at your world in an orbital cycle."

"Ah, so we will have two more to our cause then, and I believe that once all of them gets here we will lead the Autobots in 5, because we scrapped one of them." Knockout considered this, once all 4 of them were here, they would have strength in numbers, but that hasn't meant much, considering on how the Autobots are very persistent, too persistent if you asked Knockout. "Have we decoded a relic yet?" Soundwave shook his head once in a 'no' motion, "Ah, how hard is it, we'll probably not decode another one until Snapdragon is here, he's the one that had the job of decoding things back in the war. Soundwave, you can go back to work." With that Knockout turned his heel and left about his way.

I woke up, but normally you feel groggy, no but this time I was wide awake. "Ratchet." The mech jumped in surprise at my voice. "What, how long was I out?" I asked as I got up and stretched my gears.

"Megatronus you should sit down."

"I feel great though."

"You've been out 3 weeks."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Ah, well I'm checking my status." To my surprise it was great, all levels were higher and greater than usual. "Ratchet, check this out."

"No way." He said as he looked, "I think we now have a new form of energon, but now is not the time. Shockwave and Snapdragon has arrived on our planet, Thundercracker and Slugslinger arrived the day after you passed out."

"Send me in."

He looked at me, but eventually submitted to my request. The ground bridge blasted open and I ran through. I extracted my blade and touched it, the poison engulfing the blade. I looked around, Elita and Arcee were battling Snapdragon, Bumblebee was battling Slugslinger, Wheeljack obviously arrived and he was facing Dreadwing, Devcon and Knockout were fighting, Ultra Magnus was facing Soundwave, and then Optimus was in a fierce battle with Shockwave. Breakdown was charging me as he left Ultra Magnus's battle.

He didn't seem to be worried about my blade, as I met his hammer with my sword. I was holding back though, I didn't know what would happen if I used all of this power, but I went through with it anyway. I cut and slashed at him, I faked, and hit him with my sword and extracted it from his arm, the poison ate through his arm and it fell off, but the bad news is that my poison blade wasn't poison anymore, just regular. I shot one kill I guess.

We resumed dancing… well more like my slaughter. I dodged his hammer, and then slashed down on his arm, and it fell right off, then I ran Breakdown through, sending him to the well of allsparks. His energon was washed on my blade, gushing out of him, and in one last attempt he said to me, "I…(he coughed up energon) will always be loyal to you Megatron…(coughed up some more) even though your brain may be…(he coughed) erased from your former memories…(he coughed again) all the Decepticons, every one of us…(he coughed) we will always be loyal to you." Then Breakdown died, pledging himself to me for his last dying breaths, what a waste I thought, and then I left his carcass to rot.

I charged into battle yet again, going to help Optimus with Shockwave. I roared my battle cry, and I leaped up on Shockwaves back, bringing him down to the ground with my mass. "INTERLOPER!" He bellowed at me.

"MEGATRONUS, you're alive!" Optimus yelled.

"Looks like it doesn't it!" I answered, and then Shockwave was up again. I charged him, jumping into the air, round house kicking him with both feet, and then I blasted him in his eye. He swung at me with his gun, I dodged, but then his foot came around expertly and slammed into my face, optics frizzing out for a second. I got up again, but this time I wasn't alone, me and Optimus fought side by side, trying to waver this titan, but nothing happened, he took us both on. We both had our blades out, and Shockwave was blocking our strikes, and managing to land some hits on us, but his strength was fading, but then again so was Optimus's. I was still on full steam, slashing and hacking at him, like I was invincible.

"Optimus, go help Ultra Magnus!" I yelled at him.

"Megatronus, you can't take Shockwave alone!" He yelled back.

"Just go, or another Autobot will perish!" I screamed. I was barely holding Shockwave, and Soundwave was about to extinguish Magnus.

He looked at me with those eyes, but then he finally submitted, running off to help Magnus. I turned all my energies on Shockwave then, and I fought my hardest. I landed blow after blow on my adversary that was as big as me, while he was doing the same for me. I ducked under his gun swipe, and plunged my upper cut up to his face. He caught my arm with his, and then smashed his gun into my side. I coughed up some energon, and then I heard him say, "This melee ends at this trice, perish Megatron!" He brought his gun up to my face, and I stared the purple glow, my death was right in my face. Then a giant pitch black fist slammed into Shockwaves face.

"Not this time Shockwave!" A loud gruff, and slightly country voice called out. And then he turned his cannons on me. I overcame my shock quickly, kicking his legs out from under him, then I heaved him up into the air, my gears crying out in pain, let him go, but he didn't get to stay on his feet, I then triple round housed kicked him, and that sent him flying off.

"RETREAT!" Knockout called to his 'cons, and then when I looked over at him, another femme was here, and his face was indented in, probably from one of their famous kicks, I mused to myself. They all transformed and fled from the scene, all of us bleeding too much energon to care.

"Ratchet, send the ground bridge, and prepare to treat," he looked around at us, "everyone, plus two newcomers that Devcon knows." Me and Devcon dragged the big black bot through the ground bridge, the purple femme next to us scanning him over with her eyes in obvious worry, even though she was limping.

The next hours were long and tedious for us, and Ratchet was kept busy. Ratchet patched all our energon leaks, and now he was going through repairing us. After a while, Ratchet asked Optimus, who was already repaired, "Optimus, we are out of energon, I can't treat anyone anymore."

"What?" He asked.

"Due to the excess of people, we have run out of energon." Ratchet said.

I got up and said to them as I walked over to my station, "We have the synthetic energon, and if Optimus permits it, then we can use it." I said, my green optics looked at Optimus.

"We have no choice, induce the rest with it." I gave Ratchet the 5 vials of it, leaving me with one to duplicate. I duplicated all the energon until we had 100 vials by the time Ratchet was done, enough to not have to duplicate for a while. I was the last to be treated, and everyone was induced with the 'Synthen', as Ratchet called it, except for Optimus and the newly acquired Chromia and Ironhide. I was eventually treated fully, and then I walked over to Ironhide, Chromia, and Devcon.

"So this is the famous Ironhide, the weapons specialist." I said to him.

"What 'ya expect, but I still don like tis Devcon, I don trust t fool, min wipe or non." The black mech's country kicked in.

"Don't worry Ironhide, he will not harm us, and he even found a synthetic form of energon." Devcon said.

"Tat woul explain ta green eyes." He said.

"I still back Ironhide on this," Chromia said, "I wouldn't trust Megatron unless Primus said it was alright to trust him." Ouch I said to myself.

"Anyway, Devcon, you said to come for a refill didn't you?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you that it's one shot one kill, so don't use it unless absolutely necessary. Now, take it off and hand it to me." Devcon said. I gave him my weapon, and he shortly refilled it, and then I was off. I went straight to my room, and crashed on the warm birth at my wake.


	5. Chapter 5

Soundwave called Knockout and Shockwave to him that next day, and then he played recordings, "Knockout," "you are relieved from command," "Shockwave," "you are now in command," "You are dismissed."

"What? Only 3 days and I'm already fired?" Knockout asked him. Soundwave just nodded his head.

"I find this reasoning logical, seeing as your disposition is otiose to us." Shockwave told Shockwave.

"Not my fault, Soundwave should've put someone else in charge." Knockout retorted.

"Who could essentially be the peer of the realm besides Megatron? He is our lone lord, and nonentity can interchange him."

"Yes but-"

"BUT WHAT?" Shockwave yelled at him, his gun up to his face in a flash. After a moment of stillness with Knockout quaking in his boots, Shockwave lowered his gun.

"I think I leaked a little transmission." Knockout squeaked out.

"With virtuous lucidity." Shockwave said, and then he stomped off to his new command post. What an imprudent pronouncement for the chief of the Decepticons, what were Soundwave's intellectual verdicts in the resolution of Knockout? Shockwave could not wrap his brain around it, but—is that a bevy of Insecticons? Shockwave thought to himself, but then he looked closer, and indeed it was.

"SOUNDWAVE galvanize the audio visual, it's imperative, Insecticon's are swarming." There was a quick reaction from him, and Shockwave told the troops, "Insecticons are swarming us, get to your melee positions, and prepare to participate in a horrendous fracas, there will be fatalities." Shockwave cued Soundwave, and they both charged up to the upper deck, and to Shockwaves surprise, everyone was already on deck and in a heated battle. Soundwave nodded at him, and they separated ways. Shockwave shot two shots, and was rewarded with two Insecticons tumbling to the earth.

Wait, Shockwave thought as he was fighting, what if we were able to rheostat the Insecticons. He accessed the deepest parts of his processer, and then he remembered, they were loyal to mostly Megatron, so if he could win their trust, he could foray a 'kick in the teeth' as the organisms on the earth would say.

"WAIT!" Shockwave bellowed out. Everyone immediately stopped fighting. "INSECTICONS, LAND!" Shockwave commanded, and to his astonishment, they did as they were told. Once everything was inaudible, he continued, "Insecticons, hear me out! Lord Megatron has had his processor expunged, and he currently cogitates that he's an Autobot. If you enlist with us, we will have supplementary sovereignty over the Autobot's, because once we incarceration Megatron, or as he ruminates, Megatronus, the swifter we can influence his mind, and reestablish his mind set, and then wreak havoc on the Autobot's. So, what do you consider to be more logical, perish at my hands, or collaborate with us?" Shockwave asked them.

"I am Shrapnel, leader of the Insecticons, and we accept your terms. For Megatron!" And then everyone on the ship joined in, Insecticons, Decepticons, and even Soundwave, although he just played a recording of Shrapnel shouting it. Shockwave traversed over to Shrapnel, and shook his hand, talked a few words of small talk, and retreated to his post.

He had a lot to think about, what direction to move the Decepticons in, and others. "Soundwave, these relics we were discussing earlier, do you know where they are?" Shockwave asked Soundwave when he came in. He nodded his head, "Do we have additional coordinates, and if so, how much?" He held up 4 on his servo, "Then we will disperse into groups to retrieve them, and you said they have an enormous capacity of destruction?" He nodded his head, "Then we have relics to secure." Shockwave said.

He sent Slugslinger and Snapdragon to retrieve the first, Knockout and Thundercracker for the second, Soundwave for the third, and then he would retrieve the last by himself, leaving Dreadwing in charge at the ship. This was going to be an interesting day he thought to himself, and flew off to retrieve the relic called Tox-En. Shockwave was very familiar with what it does, and that's why he nominated himself to retrieve it, because he used to be around it a lot during the war, and then Shockwave knocked the thoughts out of his head, and flew off towards the location of the relic.

A volcano, Shockwave mused to himself, alas, why it couldn't be anywhere else on this rock, he wouldn't know, maybe an actual temperate climate, or at least a chillier climate. He landed on the molten ground, and proceeded on foot, following the beacon of the signal. He decided to fly to the volcano simply because they were in close vicinity to it.

As he walked he could hear the molten lava hiss beneath his feet. The lava oozing out of the floor, Shockwave made painstaking measures to avoid any unnecessary heat, and that would include the scorching heat of this planets core. He could see the ashes in the sky; there was not a glimpse of azure in any of this. He checked the global time, according to it, it was 3:33 Pacific, and according to the scientific beliefs of these organisms, it should be well-lit at this time of day.

About 100 yards away, Shockwave could already smell the glitched up stuff. Alas, he walked towards it. Then he saw them, Megatron, Arcee, and Bumblebee, just standing over the stuff like idiots. Shockwave transformed his cannon, and it changed into a sniper. It was a convenient contraption if Shockwave said so himself, he ducked behind a rock, and took aim at Megatron, easily the prevalent menace in this situation. He shot his silencer sniper-rifle, and Megatron was hit in the back. He fell over, unconscious. Shockwave transformed his sniper back into his regular cannon, and charged them.

""Arcee, Shockwave's here!"" Bumblebee beeped at Arcee.

Shockwave stopped a couple of yards away from them. "Are you going to scuttle off and make your departure, or will you endure massive agony when I rip out your sparks?" Shockwave threatened them.

"We will never back to the likes of you Shockwave!" Arcee said, and she flipped out her blades.

""Me neither."" The scout said.

"Perish." Shockwave said, and then he transformed his cannon, which he rarely does, into a substantial blade if Shockwave said so himself, because it indeed took up his whole arm. Shockwave then looked back at the femme, and he saw a flash of fear in her optics before she charged him. Bumblebee started shooting at Shockwave when she did, then Shockwave decided to use the little gun that Knockout infused on his left arm, and shot at the puny scout. It hit him square in the face, knocking him over. Shockwave then battled the femme easily, while she cut and slashed at him, it was a pi- Shockwave was tackled from behind, and then the femme got an easy strike in his stomach.

"INTERL-" Shockwave was cut off again, getting punched from behind, and the front attacker punched him in the face, sending Shockwave reeling. Then Shockwave was still facing the front attacker, when he could just make out a blade through his stomach. The attacker ripped it out of him and kicked him on the ground.

Immense mistake on his part, the auto-repairs that Knockout installed on Shockwave began fast and silently. Shockwave could now see and hear, ""Now what should we do Optimus"" he heard the scout beep.

"I suggest termination." He heard someone say.

"Elita, you know-"

"Know what Optimus, if he's left alive he'll kill us all!" She shouted at his face.

"Elita." Optimus said, and that's all he needed to do because she hushed immediately.

""I agree with Elita 1 Optimus.""

"Me too, he's too dangerous to be left alive." Shockwave risked turning his head, and he found that they were turned away from them. He raised stealthily, Optimus's body shielding him. Shockwave still had his sword out, and was crouching so they didn't see him. Shockwave raised his sword, and propelled his sword right in the Prime's spark chamber. Shockwave crippled the Prime by twisting it back and forth, Shockwave yanked it out of the prime, transformed his sword back into a cannon, and blew Optimus's spark right out of its chamber. Optimus fell to the ground with a garbled scream. Shockwave looked down at him, and he saw his optics offline.

Galvatron's optics onlined, "The last Prime, is DEAD!" And then he took flight for the first time in millennium.

* * *

Shockwave turned back to them, and saw that Megatron was standing; he was mad, irate if you will. Megatron's eyes were deep with odium and reprisal for the endeavor that Shockwave had executed. He charged, so fast Shockwave could almost not register it, and he saw his left hand swiftly move over to his blade and stroke the flat of it, and then the blade turned orange.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH!" Megatron screamed his war cry as he brought down his blade on my own, but he aimed for the top of my shoulder. The blade held searing pain in a whiplash when it cut through his arm like scraplets do to metal. Shockwaves arm fell off, and Megatron's blade turned back to its original color. Megatron round-house kicked him, and did it without leniency, putting his back into it as the human saying goes. Shockwave flew across the battle grounds, landing hard on his face. Shockwave turned over, and saw that Megatron was on him in a flash, standing above him with his blade at his throat, and Shockwave saw the ire in his eyes, the irrepressible wrath that took up both two optics, and Shockwave knew he was going to die. "Let this be the end of you Shockwave!" He shouted with rage.

Megatron was suddenly picked up from behind, and then thrown across the grounds, and standing above Shockwave looking down on him, "I am Galvatron," He spoke with a cringing sinister voice, "and you lead the Decepticons Shockwave." He raised his arm and blasted Megatron without tearing his optics away from Shockwave. "For now, Unicron and I are on your side, and will fight these Prime loving Autobots." He spat out the word in a venomous tone. He turned and shot three shots, all three almost hitting their targets. They all landed beside them, but was enough to send them reeling from where they were.

Then a ground bridge blasted open and there popped out Ultra Magnus, Elita 1, Silverbolt, and Moonracer. Well look who decided to join the party, and then two new comers. "You all don't stand a chance against me!" Galvatron said.

"We will defeat you, and I MEGATRONUS WILL DEFEAT YOU! GO NOW!" Everyone ran into the ground bridge, and Galvatron started shooting, but was thrown off from Megatron blasting his lights out, and then he flew through the ground bridge as soon as it closed.

Shockwave stood and retrieved his arm and ripped out the clone's spark, "We have no more benefit of you being here." Shockwave walked over to the Toxin to only find a blast mark on it.

Elita 1 stood ridged as Optimus was dragged into the silo. Ratchet stood over him, shocking him, but I knew it was no use. I sighed as I faintly heard the sound of the shocks in the distance. I knew not what to do, no one in the Autobot ranks knew what to do if Optimus were ever to die. Truth be told, I don't even think it ever crossed my mind at all.

"OPTIMUS!" Elita shouted, shocking me out of my thoughts. I turned around and I saw Optimus, he was alive, but his Optics very dim. I didn't understand how he could still be alive, he had no spark, but yet, here he was.

He coughed out, "Ratchet," So weak, I almost couldn't bear to hear his voice, so cracked with despair and failure, a voice that I thought I would never here out of a Prime. His body seemed to shudder beneath the weight of the air in the silo alone. "I know… I know I am about to see the well… I'm sorry I failed… but the Autobots must move on… A new leader… A new leader has to be chosen… Megatronus… Megatronus, you will lead the Autobots… Do better than me, I failed you all… Megatronus… lead us… lead us to glory." With that, his optics offlined for the last time, and everyone knew it.

No one said a word, just silence, until Ratchet broke the silence after about ten minutes. "Well, standing around here won't do us good, Ironhide and Megatronus, lift Optimus to the elevator." Ironhide and I lifted up Optimus, and took him out to the top.

Ironhide and I dug the hole and put him under the rocks, and laid upon the grave, a symbol. A symbol of hope, one for a better future yet to come, one for the present, and one for the long lost past, the symbol of a fighting bot, the symbol that he brought to the table, the symbol that he issued, and he led. The symbol, of Primus.

* * *

After a week had passed, Ratchet called everyone into the Silo, "Well, we've got to do something about leadership, now, I do not know what Optimus was thinking choosing Megatronus, and also he never should have been alive even fore that short period of time. I think that we should follow his wishes, but…"

I decided to stay silent, and then Ironhide spoke up, "I don' trust Megatronus as fa' as I c'n thro' him. I don' like ta fact tat OP chose him"

Elita was next surprisingly, "I don't care what Optimus says, I'm not going to stand for that little glitch leading us, after what he has put us through, he can go frag himself."

Bumblebee spoke next, ""I don't agree with it, but if it was Optimus's wish, I think we should grant it."

Wheeljack spoke next, "I don't trust him, I agree with Ironhide, who knows when he could turn."

Chromia was next, "I agree with Ironhide too, also with Elita's points."

Moonracer was next, "I agree with Bumblebee, it was his last wish, we should grant it."

Elita looked at her and said, "You mean to tell me that you want that glitch to lead US, he's a Decepticon! Why? Tell me! TELL ME!"

"Why would we say no to Primus himself Elita?" Moonracer shot back. I just looked at her.

"Primus hasn't said a damn thing, and as sure as hell that he isn't going to say anything to us!"

"Tell me this Elita, how did he ever manage to come back from the dead with no spark, no spark chamber, and little to no energon in him?!"

"I don't know, it was a miracle!"

"There was no miracle, it was Primus, and you know it, but since you are blinded by hatred, you will never see it. I felt his presence a week ago, but you're too stubborn to even look past it!" Moonracer then stormed off without another word.

Silverbolt then spoke, silencing whatever Elita was going to say, "After hearing that, I agree with Moonracer, I felt a little something too. Besides," he chuckled, "who are we to ignore Primus?"

"Why you little-"

"Silence Elita." Ratchet said.

"You aren't the boss of me, no one is!"

Arcee then spoke up, "Hey, while you all were bickering, I spoke with the rest of the group here, and we all say yes. Primus should never be ignored Elita."

"I WILL NEVER STAND FOR THIS!"

"HEY!" I shouted as loud as I could. "Don't think for one second that I am not here, I am here, and I hear everything you say about me! I don't know what I was before, but I sure as hell don't know that mech!"

"You shut your trap!" She lowered her voice, "You don't even deserve to live after what you've done," I could hear a personal note in that sentence, "You killed my brother, you might not remember, but I do. I saw you rip out his spark in the battle of Crystal city, and trust me, I will kill you right here and now, the only thing that held me back was Optimus, but he's not here now."

She charged me and kicked me with her full mass and strength, and I flew across the silo and hit the ground. I stood up to receive a blast from her pistol in my chest. My optics frizzed out, and I knew I had to fight. I stood up to another blast to my face. I was sent spiraling, but this time I landed on my feet. I could feel where her shot melted away my left part of my helm. She shot yet again, I jumped over the blast to shoot my own which she dodged. I kept shooting and dodging, but then I ran up, vaulted over another blast, and rammed my fist into her face. Sending her flying across the room, and hit the wall. When she fell, her body imprint was left in the wall. Ratchet was going to be pissed. I ran over when she tried to get up, and soccer kicked her in the face, making her do many back flips in the air right before I kicked her square in the chest while she was in the air, slamming her into the same wall. I gripped her waist with one hand and raised her up to my face, "You yield?" I growled at her.

"Never will I yield to you." She spat in my face. She then attempted to get her hands free, but I just gripped tighter, and then clenched her legs together.

"You can't escape, you die here and now, or live, choose now or I will choose for you." I growled at her. She said nothing to me, just glared at me. After a couple moments, I said, "You should've chose." I then moved my hand up her body to her chest, and I ripped her in half. I threw her body on the ground, and when I turned around I had all guns to my face.

"Can we ki' him no'?" Ironhide asked.

"No." Arcee spoke up, her and Ratchet the only one's without guns out.

I just looked at them, in my gladiator stance ready to fight. Then Ratchet spoke, "You killed an Autobot, that's the highest treason. Handcuff him and let me bridge him to the 'cons, and have Arcee join him." I looked at all of them, no one had stasis cuffs, but then I looked at Arcee whose eyes were fixed behind me, "Moonracer!" I thought to myself, I turned with a kick, hitting her in the face sending her right next to Elita. I transformed and flew above them, upon hearing immediate blaster fire, I tried to dodge their bullets. I dove in a dive-bomb and I went out the car tunnel, only Ratchet started closing the door. I pushed my thrusters into over drive and then transformed into bot mode and slid through, scraping myself.

I kneeled on one knee, and then I transformed and flew off before they could catch me. I faintly heard wasted blaster fire in the distance, and I thought to myself, "I don't need them, I will fight against them." I turned off my signature so they couldn't find me, and headed off in a flight to nowhere.

I don't know what happened to Arcee back there, but all I do know, is that I just ran into something cloaked. I transformed up and latched onto the invisible ship, but it wasn't invisible. I could see it up close, just not far away. I climbed up the ship, and when I got to the top, I looked over to see Soundwave and a couple of Vehicons. "Scrap" I thought.

Soundwave put his hand down to me, and I looked at it cautiously, but then gave in and put my hand in his. He lifted me up onto the ship, and then I saw Shockwave coming to us. "Megatron, why are you here?"

I made up my mind, if the Autobots didn't want me, maybe the 'cons would. "To join the Decepticons."

"You have to try harder than that. You can't presume to gait up here and say "I want to enroll in the Decepticon ranks. So, AUTOBOT, is this an Autobot onslaught?"

"No, I'm here on my own Shockwave. I killed Elita, because she tried to kill me, and I was exiled. I hate them, all of them, and I want to kill them all, EVERY last one of them. I also want to know what I was before I "lost" my memory."

Shockwave deliberated Megatron's plight, besides, if he was undercover, Shockwave thought, I could kill him. Shockwave then said, "I will concede your quandary." He walked away from Megatron, and he followed Shockwave. "So you want to know your history Megatron? I can tell you all you need to know about yourself." Shockwave stopped at the bridge, and looked out of the window, and turned back to face Megatron. "But do you want the whole story, or just an outline?" Shockwave asked.

"The whole story, inside and out." Megatron said to Shockwave.

"Then prepare yourself." Shockwave said. "I will speak in third person, since you do not act like the Megatron I know." Shockwave then begun Megatron's story.

"Megatron nicknamed himself D-16 after the sector of the mine where he performed demolition operations. As a gladiator, in killing others he began to appreciate the value of life, and in between matches he became something of an intellectual, debating the castes with other miners. After bosses requested he lose a few fights, D-16 killed them and took over Kaon and Slaughter City. After murdering one boss in front of his employees, D-16 declared himself Megatronus, whom he considered the greatest of the Thirteen. After hearing his preaching on the Communication Grid against the Guilds of Cybertron, the concerned Sentinel Prime sent Bumper and Fastback to investigate. Megatronus killed them, believing two lives were worthless compared to the millions doomed by the castes Sentinel created.

"After a victorious battle with the Insecticons, in which the crowd redubbed him Megatron, the gladiator was contacted by the Iaconian records monitor Orion Pax, and they began exchanging their ideas in intense but friendly philosophical discussions. Megatron encouraged Orion to learn self-defense and invited him to visit Kaon, which he did to a warm welcome from Megatron (and from none of his gladiators). By this point Megatron was planning to call his movement the Decepticons, and he had begun sending his followers on a search for artifacts of the Primes, as their discovery would be signs their cause was just. His followers began bombing Cybertron, and Megatron distanced himself from their extremism to gain credibility. Orion and his mentor Alpha Trion believed him, but the latter was well aware Megatron might have gained a taste for violence after the attention it earned him. Soon enough, Megatron accepted the gift of a kidnapped Sentinel Prime from Starscream."

"Alpha Trion organized a hearing for Orion and Megatron with the High Council. They protested involvement in Sentinel's disappearance. When confronted with the phrase "Decepticon", Megatron denied any knowledge of it but accepted his followers' term wholeheartedly, stating deception was necessary sometimes for the corrupt to see the truth. When Halogen revealed Megatron's followers had been trying to locate the Matrix of Leadership, he declared that Orion should become the Prime that he desperately wanted to lead Cybertron into the new Golden Age, and find it. Incensed, Megatron killed Halogen, and when Optimus prevented the Elite Guard from attacking Megatron, the ungrateful gladiator declared Optimus had fallen into the trap of power the High Council had given him. He declared Optimus was no longer his brother, and that the Matrix would be his.

"In the subsequent war with Optimus' Autobots, the Decepticons took control of eighty-five percent of the planet. Wherever Starscream's Seekers aided, they were victorious. Megatron was initially merciful to neutrals, but he let Shockwave take control of Tarn and torture Autobot sympathizers there. When the Praxians, a progressive city-state who were disappointed with the direction Megatron took, allied with the Autobots, Megatron decided he would no longer try to convert followers and launched the first genocide of the war, slaughtering all in Nova Cronum who would not submit to the Decepticons as they attacked.

"As the war dragged into a siege of Iacon, Soundwave's spying bore fruit as he discovered Dark Energon, the essence of Unicron, was aboard Trypticon. Megatron forgave Starscream for hiding its existence from him, acknowledging its potentially dangerous nature. To ensure loyalty, Megatron's gladiators stormed the Station slaughtering and maiming Starscream's scientists. He forced Starscream to pick two test subjects to be Darkened, and following an astonishingly successful result, Megatron absorbed some, invigorating him. Soon Darkened Decepticons appeared on the battlefield, but it proved to be an inefficient resource and they would have to flee if a battle was prolonged. Megatron needed more, and even Starscream's activation of the Geosynchronous Energon Bridge didn't provide enough. Megatron felt he would kill all the Decepticons before he was deprived of Dark Energon and turn rabid.

"Fortunately, Soundwave revealed the existence of the Plasma Energy Chamber within Teletraan-1, which required the Code Keys of Power and Justice to activate it. Starscream recovered the Key of Power, while Megatron and his best soldiers searched for the Key of Justice below the High Council Tower. Sentinel Prime emerged, to Megatron's surprise. Sentinel confronted him about Bumper and Fastback, and the two dueled. Megatron disarmed and sliced open Sentinel, revealing the Key of Justice within. Starscream made a grab for it, exposing that he had released Sentinel to kill Megatron and take leadership for himself. After fighting Starscream to a standstill, Megatron pardoned him as he found him a better soldier than would-be example, and used the Keys to open Teletraan-1: which activated Omega Supreme to fly the Chamber to safety.

"The Seekers shot Omega Supreme out of the air, causing him to crash. Optimus's Autobots arrived to fight the Decepticons, but the more they killed them the more Dark Energon left their bodies and empowered Megatron. He was able to knee Omega Supreme and turn him on his back, tearing the Chamber out of his chest. Using the Chamber, Megatron poisoned the core of Cybertron and Darkened the entire planet. But then the core stopped producing Dark Energon, and Megatron learnt Optimus had gone to the core and received the Matrix. As the Autobots attempted to flee Cybertron via the last space bridge, Megatron used Trypticon to fire on their ships, and used his and Orion's old frequency to criticize Optimus for fleeing. He added he never believed in individual freedom for every Cybertronian, only the illusion of freedom that he as leader would provide and that the Guilds did not. Optimus responded that Megatron had turned his soldiers into addicts and they would turn on him, and used the Eight Track to board, sabotage and crash Trypticon.

"As the Autobots left on the completed Ark, the Decepticons fully invaded Iacon. Megatron ordered Trypticon to transform into the Nemesis, boarding it with Starscream, Soundwave, Lugnut and other elite soldiers, leaving Shockwave in charge. He used his old frequency once again to warn Optimus that he would hound him through the stars and finally kill him for the Matrix. He explained they were still brothers, as they were bonded for life despite their enmity. Optimus was just glad his hunt would get him off Cybertron. The two ships entered the last space bridge together, and when the Ark emerged, the Nemesis was gone.

"Now we begin, with your time here" Shockwave said.

"In time, Megatron and his army arrived on Earth, establishing mines to collect the Energon that the planet had been seeded with during the war. He also had some of his best warriors, such as Skyquake to guard deposits either not ready to mine. After some early conflicts on the planet, Megatron withdrew to space to search for more troops, leaving Starscream in charge. Searching the void for three years, Megatron found something better than mere warriors: he discovered a new source of Dark Energon, the "blood of Unicron", with which he could reanimate fallen Transformers as an army of the undead. Returning to Earth and resuming command of the Decepticons, Megatron tested the Dark Energon on the deceased Autobot Cliffjumper, reviving him as a zombie "Terrorcon" that slaughtered several Decepticon Miners, but which posed no threat to Megatron himself. Unfortunately for Megatron, this partial reactivation of Cliffjumper's lifesigns drew Optimus Prime's Autobots to the Decepticons' mining operations. Deciding it was not yet time for a confrontation with Prime, Megatron withdrew aboard the Nemesis and continued to brood over the Dark Energon.

"Megatron's inability to control the zombie Cliffjumper convinced him that he needed to integrate the Dark Energon into his own body in order to control the undead legions he planned to create. Thrusting a shard of the material into his spark, he was filled with its power, feeling as though he was connected to Unicron's very thoughts. Requiring a test run for his new power, Megatron headed to the site of an ancient Cybertronian battle on Earth, one full of the remains of fallen warriors, where he was confronted by Optimus and Ratchet. Using Dark Energon to raise the dead Transformers as Terrorcons, Megatron successfully found he had complete control of the undead horde, and send them against the two Autobots. While Optimus and Ratchet fought their way through the Terrorcons, Megatron flew off before they could reach him, satisfied with his test results and ready put his plan into action—to open a space bridge to Cybertron and use Dark Energon to revive all the dead. Despite the Autobots' best efforts to damage the Nemesis and prevent the bridge from opening, Megatron succeeded in his plans, and then had his showdown with Optimus Prime atop the bridge itself as he waited for the Terrorcon legions to pass through to Earth. While the two old foes battled, the other Autobots sabotaged the bridge, causing it to explode and destroy both the Terrorcon army and seemingly Megatron himself.

"The Autobots were not so lucky, however: the Dark Energon in his spark allowed Megatron to survive the explosion, but just barely. When Starscream found his leader floating in space, he tore the Dark Energon from his body in the hope that he would expire, but was caught in the act by Soundwave's Deployer, Laserbeak, and forced to take Megatron back to the Nemesis, where he was placed in stasis in the sick bay.

"Starscream was content to leave Megatron in this state to recover or expire as fate saw fit, but the crew of the Nemesis disagreed, and voted to bring in the Decepticon medic Knockout to help heal their wounded leader. But the discovery of an Energon Harvester forced them to push off Megatron's recovery. Deus ex Machina Even with Knockout's expertise, it seemed unlikely that Megatron would recover, but his assistant Breakdown gave his body a good buffing nonetheless, and Starscream approved, as it meant their ex-leader would look his best for the memorial service.

"When Optimus Prime was infected by cybonic plague, Arcee and Bumblebee boarded the Nemesis to search for an antidote. While they failed to find one in the database, the two Autobots did discover Megatron in stasis, and Bumblebee mind-linked with the Decepticon leader via a cortical psychic patch to try and pluck the cure from his sleeping brain. Bumblebee found himself within Megatron's mind, which took the form of Kaon, where the Decepticon's subconscious was spending its time killing endless visions of Optimus Primes. Unfortunately, Bumblebee's intrusion only caused Megatron to become aware of his situation when he found he was unable to kill Bumblebee. Learning what had befallen Optimus, Megatron initially refused to give up the cure until Bumblebee convinced him that he would gain greater satisfaction from finishing his enemy off with his own two hands. Megatron offered the cure in exchange for Bumblebee's help in escaping his mental prison, but Bumblebee double-crossed him, withdrawing from his mind as soon as the cure was in Autobot hands. At the last moment, Megatron was able to effect his own escape, leaping into Bumblebee's mind along with him.

"Recalling the sliver of Dark Energon Starscream had removed from his body, Megatron took full control of Bumblebee's body a short time later and used the Ground Bridge to return to the ancient battlefield where he had raised his original Terrorcons, recovering the Dark Energon shard he had used to do so. He returned to the Autobot base, where he dealt with Ratchet and Raf before again Ground Bridging to the Nemesis and using the Dark Energon to restore his body and return his mind to it. Storming out of the Nemesis to find Starscream, Megatron snatched his subordinate out of the air in the middle of a battle with Optimus Prime and took him back for his punishment.

"Despite his treason, Megatron decided not to terminate Starscream, viewing him as no real threat and taking perverse amusement in his repeated failures. Instead, Megatron proceeded to beat Starscream only to near death, then had him placed in the infirmary, occasionally visiting to gloat.

"When Breakdown was captured by the humans of M.E.C.H., Megatron refuted Starscream's suggestion that they rescue him, announcing that if Breakdown had allowed himself to be captured by those weaker than him, then he deserved whatever he got. Breakdown did manage to escape, however, and in his wounded pride, volunteered to recover a polarity gauntlet for Megatron in order to prove his worth. Megatron was disappointed when his minion returned without the gauntlet, but was placated with the revelation that he had instead brought back Airachnid.

"Discovering that Starscream was still attempting to mine energon for his personal use without his knowledge, Megatron determined that the amusement had come to an end. Taking him to the mine in question, Megatron revealed that he had been aware of Starscream's previous transgressions the whole time thanks to Soundwave, and was about to execute his groveling lieutenant when Jack Darby and Arcee walked in. In the firefight that followed, stray shots from Megatron's fusion cannon brought the mine down on top of them all, with Megatron being completely pinned by rubble. Jack happened upon the Decepticon leader with a mining drill, and Megatron, knowing that the human would not help him, instead urged Jack to finish him off. Jack refused, saying that wasn't what Optimus would do, and left, but the opening he had created allowed Megatron to begin his escape. After finally extricating himself, Megatron came upon Starscream trying to keep a large rock from crushing him. Starscream insisted that he had come to rescue Megatron, and begged the Decepticon leader to spare him, and Megatron acquiesced with a smirk.

"Though Megatron allowed Starscream to live and continue as his second-in-command, he was furious to learn from Airachnid that Starscream had kept the location of the Harbinger from him. He ordered Starscream to lead Airachnid to the crash site and retrieve an experimental weapon that was inside. Much to Megatron's fury, Airachnid returned not only without the weapon, but with the news that Starscream had been captured by the Autobots as well.

"When a formula for Synthetic Energon was transferred from a Cybertronian data cylinder into the mind of the Autobot Bulkhead, Optimus Prime petitioned Megatron for the return of the cylinder so they could extract the formula, after which they would willingly hand it over. Megatron briefly considered the proposal, but instead sent Knock Out and Breakdown to capture Bulkhead and dared Prime to fight for the cylinder. When his Vehicon troops were defeated, Megatron simply crushed the device and took flight. The synthetic energon formula helped the Autobots counter Megatron's next tactic: causing the Autobots to burn through their energon supplies at an accelerated rate by leading them on wild goose chases. Juiced up on the "SynthEn", Ratchet attacked Megatron and Knock Out while they were surveying an energon mine, and sent the Decepticon leader flying with one punch. Unfortunately for Ratchet, Megatron swiftly recovered and subdued the Autobot medic with ease.

"Convinced by Dark Energon-induced visions that an impending prophecy detailed his own destiny, Megatron stepped up the Decepticons' work in constructing a new space bridge so they could obtain more Dark Energon. When they located the last component they needed, Megatron went in personally, grievously wounding Raf with a blast of Dark Energon on the way and creating an unintended distraction that allowed him to make off with the power source he needed. Soon after, Megatron lured Optimus Prime to a volcano he had seen in his visions, and during their battle, it erupted with Dark Energon, imbuing Megatron with the power he needed to fell Prime. The intervention of the other Autobots saved Prime's life, but this was of little concern to Megatron, who now had all the Dark Energon he needed and set his miners to work gathering it up. When Soundwave detected a spark-beat coming from within the Earth, Megatron felt it pounding through his brain and realized what his visions had meant: the lifeforce of Unicron himself dwelt within Earth. Leaving Airachnid in command, Megatron flew into the volcano to address Unicron, but did not receive the power he had hoped the chaos-bringer would bestow on him, instead receiving Unicron's displeasure at the fact that Optimus Prime still lived.

"Spurned, Megatron instead went to the aid of Optimus and his Autobots, who were under attack from Unicron's stone avatars. He offered Optimus his services—he intended to lead them to Unicron's real form so that Optimus could use the Matrix of Leadership on the Chaos God. While the Autobots returned to base, Megatron kept the giant stone Unicrons busy, and Prime eventually accepted Megatron's offer. On arrival in the Autobot base, Megatron encountered a couple of humans he recognized, Raf and Jack, as well as a new loud one. Megatron was first to step through the Ground Bridge into the Earth's core, and as the Autobots followed, he warned them that Unicron already knew they were there.

"Despite the persistent influence of Unicron, Megatron led the Autobots through Unicron's insides, even helping them fight off antibodies. The Dark Energon he was imbued with allowed him to enter Unicron's spark chamber with Optimus, though at that point Unicron's influence became so great that the Chaos God was able to commandeer his body. After Optimus unleashed the power of the Matrix, apparently extinguishing Unicron's spark, and this, Megatron, is when you lost your memory somehow of all of this." Shockwave concluded with a quick smirk as he watched his leaders eyes slowly turn from blue to red. "But it appears you are back with us now, just like your former self."

"This is a lot to think about Shockwave, but since I am the leader, I will lead, as they once wanted me to do at the Autobots before I killed Elita, but I have many more surprises in for them, and I will execute them with my full potential."

"That sounds like the old Megatron I knew."

"Now leave me Shockwave, I have a lot to consider."

"Yes my liege, and welcome back." Shockwave said to Megatron.

"It feels good to be back, and we will resume where we left off. I know exactly what we are going to do."

* * *

Hi, It's been a while, hope you guys like it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Shockwave, come up to the bridge."

"Yes my liege." Shockwave was up in a jiffy.

"I want you to come with me to we can personally retrieve this relic. We must not let the Autobots have it, I don't care if Optimus is dead or not, we can use it to our advantage. We don't want the risk of them taking it and then having someone named Prime. I've decided to take extra precautions. Soundwave." I waited a couple of seconds before I saw Soundwave rushing to the bridge, then I continued, "Send a fake beacon so that the Autobots search for it instead of the real relic." He nodded and left to his computers.

"My liege, is this really necessary?"

"Absolutely Shockwave, now let's go, if…" Soundwave nodded to me, "Let's fly." We both transformed and blasted off with a hoard of Vehicons on our tails.

We arrived at the scene, to see that it was wedged in a rock. I walked up to it, and told Soundwave, "Make haste to get up here, we have to get this free, I don't know how long this hoax will last." I turned off communications and turned to Shockwave, "I know that anyone who's not a prime cannot pull the sword out, only a prime can, I plan to take the Mountain, or what's left of it, and hide it on Cybertron, a place where the Autobots will never be able to go. I trust our space bridge is going to be ready to go Soundwave?" He answered with confirmation, "Then let us get this show on the road."

The Nemesis appeared about a minute after I finished my sentence. "EVERYONE BACK!" I took off with Shockwave as all the Vehicons made their way behind me and Shockwave. The Nemesis powered up its mighty gun, and fired upon the mountain. The whole mountain broke apart, but a giant chunk was left of it. "Round this sheep up and get it out of here." As soon as I said it, I heard the Autobot's ground bridge pop open, and everyone but Ratchet poured out of it. "Autobots" I said as the Nemesis flew upwards, "how kind of you to join us." Shockwave and I turned around to face them as our Vehicons took their battle positions, filling out from in front of us. "So which one of your pathetic souls are leading the Autobots now?"

"Me" Ultra Magnus growled, "Prepare to die Megatron, you have no match against all of us."

"You're right, but look around, you're surrounded by ME, not the other way around." I said to him.

"That's only cause you're too scared to fight us on your own." Ironhide said to me.

"Oh really Magnus? Well then, Vehicons, leave."

"But Megatr-" They started to say.

"Do as I say!" They all transformed at once and took off.

"What about Shockwave?"

"He can stay, I don't want to have all the fun to myself do I? I also think Soundwave should join this party. It's only three against about 10, maybe more, I don't care much for counting." Soundwave transformed down next to me at that moment.

"Autobots, break in three's, femmes take Soundwave, along with Bumblebee. Ironhide, you're with me against Megatron. Devcon, Wheeljack, and Silverbolt, take Shockwave."

"You sure you just want you and Ironhide to take me alone. Pah, you're worse than Optimus, the fallen Prime."

"Take them out Autobots!"

"Bitch please, take them as they are, and let none of them make it to Ratchet's med bay alive." I said to my most trusted commanders.

"Right away Lord Megatron." Shockwave said to me. Soundwave acknowledged my words.

"Attack." I said simply. All three of us split up, and we all jumped in the air, and with our momentum, we kicked all the Autobots in our way to the ground, and landed on the other side. I disclosed my vision from Soundwave and Shockwave, and focused on the best Autobot fighters next to Prime, but Shockwave made quick work of him, though it was a cheap shot, but the Prime was too stupid to realize that he was behind him. They got to their feet quickly and charged me. They were formidable foes for Autobots, but none of them stood a chance against me. Ironhide threw a punch my way, which I backhanded away, and jumped up and round-house kicked him. I grabbed Magnus's punch and through him at the reeling Ironhide. I ran to them and took out my blade. It was soon orange, Magnus jumped out of the way, but Ironhide was too slow. I killed him in one sweep. I was hit in the head hard, and right on the pressure point, I blacked out.

Megatron! Soundwave thought when he glanced over. He was knocked out by Magnus. Soundwave, in an effort to save his master, he blasted all of them with his tentacles, and raced over. Magnus brought down his sword upon Megatron. Soundwave knew there was only one possible solution, Soundwave dived in the was of the killing blow, and took it to his spark. Megatron, you must survive.

I saw it as it happened, Soundwave saving Megatron by sacrificing his own. I'm not fast enough to reach them Shockwave thought, but he ran over anyway. Magnus brought down his blade upon Megatron, and killed him. Shockwave was blinded by fury as he raced over. He jumped up and he brought his sword down on Magnus, and his sword entered his head, and tore him straight in half. Shockwave kept on slicing at Magnus till there was nothing left.

Shockwave was then stabbed in the back by Devcon, his poison blade disintegrated his spark. Megatron, please forgive me, for I have failed in my duty. I should've been the one to take that blade, but I wasn't fast enough. Please, Forgive me.


End file.
